supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Taylor McKessie (SSBCVCP)
Taylor McKessie is a female playable High School Musical and a Disney character in Super Smash Bros. Cheerleaders vs Coach Potatoes. Taylor McKessie is the second slowest High School Musical and Disney character in the whole Super Smash Bros. Bowl series. Sharpay Evans was the first High School Musical and Disney character. She is faster than both Sherry and Sherry Reinhart in the game Super Smash Bros. Cheerleaders vs Coach Potatoes. High School Musical When we first meet Taylor she's the head of the science club and captain of the Scholastic Decathlon team. She befriends Gabriella when Sharpay Evans stuffs forms of Gabriella's science and math awards in her locker. Taylor, impressed and delighted to have a worthy potencial member on her hands, tries to get Gabriella to join the team to beat thier rivals in West High. While doing so she shows Gabriella the ropes in East High and the two become best friends. But once Taylor hears of Gabriella trying out for the school play she and Chad devise a plan to break Troy and Gabriella up. When the plan is a success, she realizes how heartbroken she has left Gabriella and apologizes while confessing for what she did. Taylor then tries her hardest to help Gabriella get into the musical by sending a computer code to stop the basketball finals and purposely creating a stinky chemical reaction in order for Troy and Gabriella to get to the callback auditons on time. When Sharpay's plans are foiled and all is well, Chad asks her out. And she accepts. High School Musical 2 During their final summer as East High Students. Troy helps Gabriella, Taylor, and the rest of the Wildcats get jobs at the Evans's country club, Lava Springs. Taylor is appointed as the Summer Activities Coordinator. Throughout the film, she tries her best to keep Gabriella from getting hurt by Troy or Sharpay. She does this by consulting Gabriella about her older sister's "Boyfriend Rules" and keeping an eye on Sharpay and Troy. She also seems to be liked alot by the guests, especially the children. She and Gabriella encourage Ryan and invites him to the staff baseball game. She then joins the Wildcats when they sign up for the Club talent show and she is dismayed when Mr. Fulton tells her to inform the others that no employees will be allowed to join the talent show. When Troy and Gabriella break up, Taylor goes to Gabriella's house and gives her Troy's necklace back and tells her how much Troy needs her for the club talent show, she and Chad reveal Gabriella to Troy. She then joins the gang as they sing in the talent show's finale and afterwards the Wildcats go star gazing as the fireworks and sprinklers go off. She also sings with her five friends in the finale. High School Musical 3: Senior Year In their final high school year, Taylor is revealed to be Class President and the Editor of the Yearbook. She's excited to go to college and dreams of becoming President of the United States after she gradutates from Yale. She supports Gabriella to making the right decisions in her last year. When Kelsi signs her and the rest of the Wildcats up for the Senior Musical, she, and the rest, refuse to do it because they have so many other things going on. When Troy and Gabriella incourage everyone to join, she reluctantly agrees.(It can be seen that other than being in the show herself, Taylor also seems to be appionted stage manager. Seeing as she wears a head set in the rehearsal scenes and can be seen directing other cast members.) Meanwhile Chad, patheticly, asks her out to the prom. She says no, stating that with an invataion like that he'd be dancing with himself. But, with Troy's help, Chad tries to ask her again, in front of half the school. With a quick evaluation with her friends, she happily accepts his invitation. And when Gabriella tells her about her oppertunity to go to Stanford early, she's very excited for her best friend, and plans to throw a going away party for her. Soon after watching Troy and Chad reminisce about their past, we see Taylor in Gabriella's room, trying to convince her to go to Stanford, while accidentally insulting Gabriella by calling her realtionship with Troy a crush. During Prom, after Troy goes to Stanford to win Gabriella back and end up having thier own Prom, Taylor is seen dancing with Chad and temporaliy switches partners with Gabriella and dances with Troy for the first time (though it was a figment of Troy and Gabriella's imagination, since they were hundreds of miles away from East High). And during the musical, after Gabriella leaves Stanford and returns with the support and love of Troy, Taylor, happy to see her friend again and possibly apologizing for what she said, hugs Gabriella and sings along with the rest of the Wildcats. At gradutation she and the entire school sing their last song, rightfully called High school Musical. Desending from the school and her many new and old friends, she and the rest of the 6 main Wildcats are seen on a stage doing their signiture jump and hold back tears as the curtains closes on East High for the last time....Well at least until next year. Style Taylor's fashion style have changed greatly over the past three films, probably the most out of the three leading ladies. In High School Musical, Taylor's style was very casual, with her wearing flowing skirts, and suitable shirts and matching accessories, such as head bands and jackets. In High School Musical 2, Taylor starts to relax more and wear more fun summer cloths. Such as short-shorts, bright colors, cute accessories, summer dresses and a new hair cut. In High School Musical 3, Taylor has grown into a young business woman. Her clothes are much more conservative and smart. Such as Brooks Brothers ties, with matching head bands and skirts. With sweater vest over business blouses. Even her Prom dress has a business style to it. Personality Taylor is protrayed as highly intelligent, mature and independent, with a sophisticated flare in her and an extensive vocabulary that make her out to be a "business-woman-type". She a bit snobby, when first seen, and has a firey temper. She's can be bossy and overly competitive. She always speaks her mind. She's kind of cynical when it comes to boys and has a passion for anything having to do with science, politics, and math. It is stated that she's extremely efficient and is seen to be sentimental at times. She's also very determinded and would do anything for her firends. She may also have a photographic memory, seeing as she remembers the school lunch specials. She loves the feeling of being in control. Taylor's dream is to become like the women she's influenced by, such as Frida Kahlo, Oprah Winfrey, Sandra Day O'Connor, Madame Curie, Jane Goodall and Eleanor Rooseevelt, to name a few. And to do so she keeps her gifted mind in tacted and walks the halls with all the ambition and confidence in her body, making her very well respected in her school. Never the less, Taylor's come a long way from her early days of staying in the classroom with her own "species". She's tranformed from a stuck up brainiac to a wonderful friend with a feirce way of tackling situations and the love of staying true to herself. Relationships Due to her on-task/conservative nature, Taylor's interactions seem to only limit to Gabriella, Chad, Kelsi, and Martha. Though in the book series she interacts with Ryan, Sharpay, Troy, and Zeke. 'Gabriella' She seems to be a bit of a protective big sister figure to Gabriella, and she will do anything to keep her happy. On the other hand the two don't always see eye to eye, but they never fight with each other and they have the strongest friendship in the franchise. 'Chad' Chad and Taylor have a rocky love/hate realtionship at first, but as the franchise grew, so did their realtionship. In HSM2, Chad openly flirts with her and the two seem to be happy with one another. Taylor even looks frazzled when Chad invites her to lunch. In HSM3, the two hit another rocky road when Chad obnoxiously askes her to Prom. Appalled by this, she refuses. But when Chad steps up his game and askes her out in a more romantic way (with flowers in hand and in front of the entire school), she happliy says yes. It is not known what happen to their romance now that they are in college. Chad implied during a scene in HSM3 that they might've broken up and gone they're separate ways. But in graduation the two seem to be happy with one another, impling that they might've stayed together. 'Troy' Though they have no dialogue together, the two seem to have a good friendship. They can be seen smiling at each other in the star-gazing scene in the end of HSM2. And they even dance together in the Prom scene of HSM3. They both interact with each other a little more in the book series. 'Sharpay' It doesnt take much to figure out that Taylor doesn't like Sharpay. In HSM, when Taylor tries to make Gabriella join the Scholastic Decathlon team, Sharpay references to Taylor while she turns away, grimacing. Taylor doesn't trust her one bit and she always sees through her schemes. In the end of HSM2, they both seem to have moved on form thier kiddy-fued and become somewhat friends. It is not known if they kept this friendship, seeing as they dont interact in HSM3. 'Ryan' Taylor seems to be supportive of Ryan's attempts of breaking out of his shell instead of obeying his sister's every command, seeing as she and Gabriella invite him to join in on the staff baseball game in HSM2, and they both have a good friendship. In HSM3, Ryan and Taylor seem to keep a friendship with one another. They can be seen hugging during the Senior Year musical and talking to eachother during rehersals. 'Kelsi' The two have grown to have a real friendship by the begining of HSM2. In the book series Taylor is shown to help Kelsi with her shyness. 'Martha' Much like Kelsi, Martha and Taylor have also become good friends. Martha even helps Taylor with her Class Presidential duties such as being the head of the Prom Committee. 'Family' Not much is known about Taylor's family. She stated in HSM2 that she has an older sister, who she seems to look up to, considering that she really believes in her "Boyfriend Rules". Also in the Official HSM3: Senior Yearbook, her parents write how proud they are of her getting accepted to Yale with honors and making a big change from science to stage. Songs Appearances *High School Musical *High School Musical 2 *High School Musical 3: Senior Year Category:Characters Category:SSBCVCP Category:Females